


именно тебя

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Davesprite (Homestuck) Has A Cloaca, Drama, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Едва я решаюсь закончить со всей этой хуйнёй и взмыть в небеса к каким-нибудь ебеням пространства парадоксов, как врываешься ты, весь такой счастливый и живой, блядь, живой; улыбаешься, лезешь с тупыми обнимашками-целовашками, будто мы влюблённые школьницы из сёзде-айной манги, а я как чёртов дебил на это каждый раз покупаюсь...»
Relationships: Davesprite & Jade Harley, Davesprite/John Egbert





	именно тебя

— Значит, ты думал о моей заднице? — ухмыляется Дейвспрайт и по-птичьи наклоняет голову.  
В нём многое от птицы, не только крылья и воротник пушистых перьев. Джону нравится наблюдать за его движениями и выискивать сходство: как Дейвспрайт сжимает и разжимает пальцы с короткими когтями, как цепляется взглядом за блестящие предметы, как рассматривает что-нибудь, склоняя голову набок, как обиженно топорщит перья... Это забавно и интересно, и хотя Джон начал в глаза называть «птицедейва» Дейвом, он всё ещё не забывает, что это другой Дейв, хотя в чём-то точно такой же — с похожими воспоминаниями, общими шутками и секретами. Превратившийся в полуптицу ради спасения жизни своего лучшего друга — больше, чем друга.  
Но, впервые сумев облапать его ниже пояса, Джон думает об одной конкретной особенности.  
— Гогподи Бобже, — он ошалело моргает, разглядывая спрайта, — где твой член?  
— О, — хмыкает Дейспрайт, — Дейв-младший приказал долго жить в тот момент, когда я кувыркнулся в сияющую бездну прототипирования и стал наполовину птицей. Кар-кар, блядь.  
— Но должно же быть хоть что-то...  
— О, чувак, ты не хочешь этого знать, — улыбка Дейвспрайта становится напряжённой, и Джон воздевает руки к потолку.  
— Я хочу знать о тебе всё!  
— Ага, познать меня полностью и далее по тексту.  
Надувшись, Джон скрещивает руки на груди и старательно изображает обиду.  
— У вас же с Джейд что-то было!  
— Ну, — Дейвспрайт встряхивает крыльями, — ты забываешь, что Джейд у нас наполовину собака, а это значит, что...  
— Бобже, не смей продолжать!  
— ...я такой типа «вау, футанари ирл», а она...  
— Дейв! — Джон жмурится и закрывает покрасневшее лицо ладонями.  
— Расслабь булки, Эгдерп, я шучу. Мы с ней только целовались пару раз, больше болтали. Ну, типа как бывший спрайт со спрайтом. Иногда неплохо, когда кто-то тебя понимает, сечёшь?  
Голос Дейвспрайта становится печальнее, и Джон почти забывает о своём вопросе. Он взмывает в воздух, чтобы поймать Дейва в объятия, а тот осторожно складывает крылья и опускает голову Джону на плечо, обнимая в ответ очень осторожно — его когти с лёгкостью способны царапать даже металл. Джон поглаживает воротник из рыжих перьев, мягкий и пушистый, чешет под лопатками у основания крыльев, и Дейвспрайт блаженно щурится и выгибается. Он легко отзывается на ласку, и Джон даже не представляет, насколько надо нуждаться в тепле, чтобы так тянуться к любому его проявлению. Джону хочется давать больше и больше, отдавать всего себя без остатка, делиться с этим брошенным, сломанным Дейвом всем теплом, которое он может дать — но, оказывается, у того даже от Джона есть секреты.  
На поцелуи Дейвспрайт реагирует так же жадно — он дрожит, льнёт осторожно, готовый в любой момент отпрянуть; и от этого Джона переполняет щемящее желание заботиться и злость на самого себя. На того себя, который умер в другом мире, начав всё это; на того себя, который два года не мог осознать, что Дейв перед ним — это такой же Дейв, как и его, только потерявший всех близких. Джон хочет быть и его Джоном тоже, но Дейвспрайт неожиданно сопротивляется, отбрыкивается, и всё равно подпускает к себе — потому что чертовски одинок.  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Джон, обжигая дыханием его губы, — люблю тебя, Дейв.  
Но Дейвспрайт лишь напрягается, отталкивает от себя Джона и смотрит, нахохлившись.  
— Ладно, чел, это было типа мило и всё такое, но даже наполовину Страйдер слишком крут для жалости, так что...  
— Это не жалость!  
— Тем более, скоро прибудет тот самый Дейв, который альфа-Дейв, ну, сечёшь, который и есть твой желанный альфа-самец и всё такое, и это будет как в твоём любимом кинодерьме: вы побежите друг к другу, обниметесь и поцелуетесь, ты расплачешься, а он будет изображать бесстрастность, но кого это обманет, если все будут в курсе ваших...  
— Дейв!  
— Что — Дейв? Ты сам доклёвывался до меня, типа я контрафактный и нифига не твой Дейв, так что не надо пиздеть мне, что я вдруг стал тебе дохуя важным!  
Джон сглатывает — в горле першит от обидного тона и злых слов, а разреветься сейчас никак нельзя.  
— Потому что за два с половиной года я полюбил именно тебя, мудак ты пернатый!  
Вместо ответа Дейвспрайт отрывисто каркает, словно ругается и кашляет одновременно, отшатывается назад и просачивается сквозь стену.  
Джон остаётся один в бесполезной комнате проклятого корабля, который мчится сквозь дыру между вселенными.  
Есть ещё полгода до прибытия, чтобы доказать Дейвспрайту, что тот ошибается.

Джон не хочет ждать, потому что ему и так уже опротивело всё, а Дейвспрайт — это что-то иное, новое и привлекательное, а ещё он Дейв, пусть и другой, пусть и наполовину птица. И именно этот Дейв был рядом, именно этот Дейв отговорил Джона от самоубийственной авантюры.  
— Это не жалость, — пытается объяснить Джон, поглаживая длинные перья крыльев. — Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты вроде как спас мне жизнь, хех, понимаешь?  
— Ты мне ничем не обязан, — бормочет тот. — Дерьмовая мотивация для отношений, чувак.  
От обиды Джон резко дёргает рукой с зажатым в ней пером, и Дейвспрайт с хриплым карканьем машет крылом, пытаясь вырваться из чужих рук. Джон тут же отпускает — он не собирается причинять боль.  
Он и так уже достаточно накосячил.

На сей раз Джон полон решимости не отпускать Дейвспрайта, пока этот пернатый тупица не поймёт, что ему пытаются сказать. После долгих поисков в коридорах, Джон слышит из-за одной из дверей тихий голос Джейд.  
— ...но не надо сдерживаться, понимаешь? Я тоже была спрайтом, и...  
— Ага, ток тут важно прошедшее время, сечёшь?  
— Именно поэтому, Дейв! — гневно рычит Джейд, но тут же понижает голос, и Джону приходится подойти ещё ближе, чтобы расслышать её слова. — Я это пережила, а ты не сможешь. Но тебе станет легче, если попробуешь перестать быть таким несносным крутым парнем и дашь себе отдохнуть!  
— Воу, не-не, даже наполовину Страйдер не может себе позволить такого дерьма — перестать быть крутым. Ты реально думаешь, что я буду заливаться слезами аки тот упоротый гейзер из Невады?  
— Дейв, — по голосу Джейд слышно, что она старается не кричать, но уже едва сдерживается, — мне это было нужно — выплакаться. А тебе нужно... может быть, что-то другое? Кто-то другой?  
Джон прижимает ладони к пылающим щекам: меньше всего он хочет, чтобы Дейвспрайт сейчас вернулся к Джейд, и хотя Джейд классная и замечательная, но...  
Дейвспрайт отрывисто и коротко каркает.  
— Я ему не нужен, — шепчет он.  
У Джона внутри всё переворачивается. Он не бежит вперёд, не вмешивается в разговор, а вместо этого выходит на палубу и смотрит на бесконечное пространство. Вокруг суетятся крокодилы и саламандры, и Джон бездумно наблюдает за их кажущимся хаотичным движением. Раньше казалось естественным быть рядом с Дейвспрайтом — Дейвом! — и стараться сблизиться с ним, помочь ему, любить его. Теперь Джон в этом не уверен.  
— Джон...  
От неуверенных интонаций в голосе Дейвспрайта по спине пробегает дрожь. Джон тут же оборачивается и впивается взглядом, отмечая каждую деталь: поникшие перья, опущенную голову и нервную дрожь когтистых пальцев.  
— Джон, — повторяет Дейвспрайт, беззвучно шевелит губами, словно не помнит, как произносятся слова, и вдруг поднимает взгляд. — Я — не твой Дейв, а ты...  
— А я — не твой Джон, знаю.  
Дейвспрайт морщится болезненно, снимает очки, открывая взору ярко-оранжевую радужку.  
— Мой Джон умер, — шепчет он. — Задохнулся в вязкой липкой нефти. Он был не готов к тому, что его ждало, он думал, что встретит обычного моба, просто посильнее...  
— Я помню, — Джона передёргивает от того, насколько свежо перед ним предстают собственные воспоминания. — Бобже, я был таким придурком, когда поверил Терези! И что я не сразу понял, что ты говоришь правду... Мне казалось, ты разыгрываешь меня!  
— Спокойно, Эгдерп, главное — ты выжил. Стоило того, чтобы стать пиздатой призрачной птицей.  
— А... — начинает Джон, но его едва не сбивает с ног несколько бегущих саламандр.  
На палубе становится шумно: похоже, у Обитателей назревает большая буча, и сейчас Джону совсем не хочется в ней участвовать.  
— Давай найдём место потише, — предлагает он.  
Дейвспрайт согласно кивает и просачивается сквозь палубу. Джон фыркает и летит к ближайшему шлюзу.

Мчась в потоках ветра сквозь хитросплетения коридоров, Джон старается не задумываться о том, что где-то в другом мире он умер. Здесь он тоже умирал — дважды получал клинком в сердце от Джека Нуара. Незабываемые ощущения, спасибо большое, добавки не требуется! А у Дейвспрайта в груди дыра, из которой, если тот вытаскивает или вставляет меч, сочится кислотно-жёлтая плазма.  
Джон как-то спрашивал, не больно ли это. Дейвспрайт каркнул и добавил, ухмыляясь:  
— Окей, ты раскусил меня, на самом деле я — лишь ультрамодные прокачанные ножны для этого дерьмового клинка. Люблю, знаешь, когда в меня что-нибудь вставляют.  
— Дейв, — сказал тогда Джон. — Не смешно.  
Но тот лишь закаркал ехидно и просочился сквозь ближайшую стену.  
Сейчас Джон уверен: им надо поговорить, надо разобраться до конца в происходящем между ним и Дейвом — Дейвспрайтом, птицедейвом, да как угодно! Джон находит его в одном из коридоров, радостно облетает вокруг и неуверенно улыбается.  
— Я не разбираюсь в этих сложностях, Дейв, понимаешь?  
— Воу, — тот чуть наклоняет голову, следя за каждым движением. — В этом-то и проблема, Эгдерп. Ты не сечёшь фишку разницы между Дейвами, и для тебя кто ближе — тот и Дейв. А я не всегда буду рядом.  
— Но сейчас ты здесь! — возмущается Джон и тут же понимает, что совершил ошибку.  
— Типа того, — Дейвспрайт кривит губы в болезненной попытке улыбнуться, — и это мой косяк, потому что я бы отпиздил любого, кто попытался бы отобрать тебя у меня. У тебя уже есть Дейв, и он ждёт тебя, как та псина на вокзале из слезодавильного фильма про...  
— Может, он нашёл себе кого-то другого! Может, он не любил меня так, как ты!  
Дейвспрайт гневно щурится.  
— Он — это я.  
— До определённого момента! Я не такой умный во всех этих временных штуках, Дейв, но я не дурак, и я знаю разницу! Он ушёл тусоваться с Роуз и троллями на метеоре, и, знаешь, я уверен, что он не стал бы тратить время на страдания! Ты — здесь, и ты, оранжевая полуптица с непроходимым упрямством, мне нравишься! Думаешь, я настолько идиот, что не понимал, кого обнимаю, кого целую и кого, чёрт возьми, люблю?!  
— А ты и не понимаешь, — неожиданно тихо произносит Дейвспрайт. — Я за тебя, придурка, умереть был готов. Убить. Что угодно. Я сделал всё, что мог, а теперь даже исчезнуть не выйдет — невыносимо без тебя. Едва я решаюсь закончить со всей этой хуйнёй и взмыть в небеса к каким-нибудь ебеням пространства парадоксов, как врываешься ты, весь такой счастливый и живой, блядь, живой; улыбаешься, лезешь с тупыми обнимашками-целовашками, будто мы влюблённые школьницы из сёзде-айной манги, а я, как чёртов дебил, на это каждый раз покупаюсь...  
— Дейв.  
— Нет, я договорю до конца! Я знаю, чем вся эта хуйня закончится — твоим воссоединением с настоящим Дейвом, потому что он твой кумир, он рыцарь этой временной линии, а я просто пернатый хуй с горы. Я тоже типа он, рожа похожа, а ты скучаешь по нему, вот и...  
— Дейв! Прекрати быть тупым упрямым хуем и послушай меня нормально!  
Дейвспрайт недовольно дёргает головой, но замолкает и скрещивает руки на груди. Сегодня он без меча, и, о чудо, рана даже не кровоточит... не плазмоточит? Как это назвать вообще?  
— Дейв, — Джон нервно кусает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сказать уже правильно, чтобы этот оранжевый идиот не вспылил вновь и не смылся в стену. — Я знаю, что вы одинаковые. Но вы разные. Вроде как двух симфоний, но в какой-то момент ноты изменились, а общее начало осталось. Я знаю его, я знаю тебя — и ты мне нравишься. Ты говоришь, что я не понимаю тебя по-настоящему — так дай мне стать тебе ближе!  
Оранжевый воротник из перьев становится чуть более пушистым — Дейвспрайт недовольно топорщит перья и вдруг говорит глухо:  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джон?  
Тот улыбается и подлетает ближе, обнимая и поглаживая уже привычными жестами, почёсывая под лопатками, запуская пальцы в волосы и целуя в щёку. Джону хочется обнять всего Дейвспрайта, окружить его теплом и лаской, потому что тот слишком быстро и легко отзывается, довольно жмурится и дышит часто, стараясь сдерживаться — но острые кончики когтей приятно покалывают плечи. Джон касается его обветренных губ своими, целует, облизывает, а руками продолжает гладить покрытые мелким пухом спину и бока, осторожно ищет новые чувствительные точки. Спереди, где у нормального мужчины располагались бы половые органы, он нащупывает бугорок мягких перьев, а под ними...  
Дейвспрайт со свистом втягивает воздух, вздрагивает, но не отталкивает, и Джон осторожно продолжает елозить пальцами по перьям. Он обнаруживает впадину, но не уверен в том, что это такое, и прямо спрашивает вслух.  
— Я ж наполовину птица, помнишь? Это что-то типа клоаки, хотя нахера она мне, если я даже не ем и не гажу. Было б стрёмно, если б я засрал здесь все подоконники — а, ну да, их здесь нет, потому что мы летим в грёбаном не-космосе.  
— Хех, звучит не очень.  
Дейвспрайт издаёт каркающий смешок.  
— Смесь человеческой анатомии с вороньей — таких ремиксов ты ещё не видел, Эгдерп.  
— И... как оно?  
— Пиздецки странно, чу-  
Он охает посреди фразы, потому что осмелевший Джон лезет пальцами под пух, поглаживает края узкого отверстия и осторожно вводит кончик среднего пальца внутрь. Острые когти вонзаются в плечи, но Джон терпит, потому что заворожён реакцией Дейвспрайта — и потому что они впервые заходят так далеко.  
— Разве птицы настолько чувствительные? — с почти детским интересом спрашивает Джон, когда от движения внутри Дейвспрайт тихо шипит.  
— Откуда я, блядь, знайааау, — стонет тот. — Я ж ни то, ни... Аргххх, Эгдерп, хва-  
Дейвспрайт замечает кровь на своих когтях и отпускает плечи Джона, отшатываясь к стене.  
— Блядский полувороний пиздец, — незатейливо матерится он. — Нахуя я вообще это допустил, раскатал радужным катком всё ебучее будущее...  
— Дейв! — одёргивает его Джон и вновь сокращает расстояние, крепко обнимая и зарываясь носом в оранжевый пух. — Не истери!  
— Бля, я не должен был...  
— Я тоже не должен был! Но я сделал кучу вещей, причинивших боль тебе и остальным! Так что будь так добр, успокойся.  
Произнося эти слова, Джон уже тянется вновь забраться пальцами под этот бугорок перьев и посмотреть, как на это будет реагировать Дейвспрайт. Тот охает, и неожиданно чирикает очень по-птичьи, тут же напрягаясь и ожидая насмешки. Джон кусает его за мочку уха и фыркает от щекочущих нос перьев.  
— Вау, оно... оно пульсирует!  
— Блядь, Эгдерп, — шипит Дейвспрайт, — ну конечно мышцы сокращаются, потому что ты... — он прерывается из-за нехватки воздуха, протяжно стонет, жадно вдыхает и продолжает, — ты, блядь, лезешь своими руками куда попало!  
— Мне перестать?  
Джон спрашивает почти всерьёз, останавливаясь, но в глазах его задорные искорки, потому что Дейвспрайт каркает отчаянно и смотрит на Джона, как на... вау, это даже сравнить не с чем. Ни в одном фильме, ни в одной книге Джон не встречал описания такого взгляда — болезненно-влюблённого, виноватого и умоляющего, пылающего оранжево-красным огнём. Слова становятся лишними, и Джон прижимает к себе Дейвспрайта, левой рукой продолжая обнимать, а правой — ритмично надавливать пальцами на узкие стенки впадины. Слово «клоака» отдаёт чем-то неприятным, и Джон старается не задумываться, просто делать — и впитывать в себя каждое движение, каждый звук, каждый выдох.   
Дейвспрайт издаёт низкий горловой звук и топорщит перья, вжимается в Джона — губами, когтями, всем телом — и насаживается сам. Приходится подстраиваться пальцами под его темп — с непривычки нелегко, запястье быстро начинает ныть, но Джон не жалуется. Он пытается ощущать как можно больше, сосредоточившись на прикосновениях и пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что внизу живота уже тянет сладко-больно неудовлетворённым желанием.  
— Она стала больше, — удивляется Джон, чувствуя, как стенки впадины немного расширяются, впуская его всё глубже.  
Дейвспрайт шипит, отстраняется и протяжно стонет, когда чужие пальцы выскальзывают из отверстия. Джон не понимает, что сделал не так, и уже готов извиниться, но Дейвспрайт целует его — глубоко, жарко, вылизывая изнутри. Это кружит голову, и усиливает болезненно-горячее чувство в паху, о котором Джон старается не думать.  
И не может — Дейвспрайт, не разрывая поцелуя, осторожно убирает когтистые ладони с его плеч, тянется к штанам и приспускает их, затем то же самое делает с трусами. Джону на миг становится не по себе: полуптичьи когти очень острые, и даже если действовать аккуратно...  
Но его опасениям не суждено сбыться. Дейвспрайт отстраняется, давая возможность отдышаться, смотрит тем же бешено-влюблённым взглядом и наклоняется, придерживая Джона за бёдра. Он облизывает губы, на миг замирая, выдавая свою неуверенность, но Джон улыбается ему и тихо шепчет:  
— Дейв...  
Тот решается и обхватывает губами член, сразу стараясь вобрать как можно больше, глубже. Оранжевые крылья дёргаются, Дейвспрайт дрожит — и эта дрожь ударяет удовольствием, обволакивая и обжигая, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Джон подаётся навстречу и сдавленно стонет — к пульсирующему удовольствию добавляется царапающая боль от когтей на спине и боках, не слишком сильная, но делающая ощущения острее. Всё перед глазами сливается в оранжевые яркие пятна, смешивается; Джон слишком долго ждал, и теперь ему не требуется много времени для разрядки.  
Но Дейвспрайт не даёт ему этого. Когда он отпускает Джона, тот готов взвыть, потому что ещё бы немного, и... Но вместо этого Джон притягивает Дейвспрайта к себе, целует во влажные губы, сплетает свой язык с его и просто любит, как умеет.  
— Джон, — тот дышит часто, когти царапают плечи, но всё это неважно — оранжевые радужки пылают почти красным, — Джон...  
Джон хочет спросить, что такое, чего Дейв от него хочет; но едва дрожащее тело прижимается к нему, Джон понимает. Он не уверен, что можно, он боится сделать больно — ещё больнее. Но в глазах Дейвспрайта столько безумия, столько сдерживаемой раньше любви, что Джон готов дать тому что угодно.  
Джон находит пальцами тот самый бугорок перьев, приглаживает, отводя в сторону — Дейвспрайт шипит — и приставляет член к краю впадины, всё ещё не уверенный, что можно. Дейвспрайт жмётся к нему, насаживаясь, обвивает вытянутым спрайтовым хвостом и запрокидывает голову, давясь хриплым стоном-карканьем. Едва Джон делает движение навстречу, Дейвспрайт стонет снова, выдавливая сквозь зубы короткое «ну же, Джоооон...», и это сносит крышу окончательно.  
Джону больно — царапины на бёдрах, впивающиеся в плечи когти — и хорошо, потому что Дейвспрайт немного узкий, но мышцы в стенках его птичье-человеческого чего-то-там (бобже, не думать о названиях, не сейчас!) сокращаются с определённым ритмом, сплетающимся с движениями Джона.  
Они оба уже достаточно возбуждены, но Джон не выдерживает первым и кончает, упершись лбом в плечо Дейвспрайта. Тот выдыхает протяжно, хрипло стонет и прижимается, дёргая бёдрами — и спустя несколько томительных секунд к белому примешивается оранжево-жёлтый. Джон краем сознания думает, что это как-то логично, хотя и странно: кровь у Дейвспрайта тоже жёлтая, почему бы и нет... Джону слишком хорошо для каких-то сложных мыслей, он просто обнимает Дейвспрайта, пока тот накрывает его своими крыльями и трётся носом, щекоча перьями.  
Джон наконец опускается на пол, хотя тело всё ещё кажется легче обычного, поправляет смущённо штаны и очки, не зная, что можно вообще сказать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает он и тут же мысленно ругает себя за банальность.  
— Я тебя тоже, — просто отвечает Дейвспрайт. — Именно тебя, Джон.  
И осторожно берёт его за руку.


End file.
